Likenesses
by lostsoullonelyheart
Summary: A little fic on the similarities between Luna and Myrtle. Mentions of suicide. Mentions of onesided LunaRon and onesided MyrtleHarrySorry I didn't make it clearThis is a oneshot fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in this fic.

Likenesses

"You know there are certain likenesses between us," said Myrtle, looking down at Luna from her place upon the top of the sinks, "Let's both hope we will experience true love and respect someday."

Luna got up quite quickly, and then stumbled. "I-I've got to go," she said, swiftly walking towards the door to the First floor bathroom.

"Please visit me again soon. If you need to talk to someone, I'm here."

"Thank-you," Luna said as she pushed it open, and left Myrtle to her moaning.

She then ran until she came to the Entrance hall, flung the doors open and went outside. She sprinted towards the lake, and sat by it, staring into her own surpised gaze.

They really were similar in many ways. They should talk more often.

Luna spent as much time as possible with Harry, Ron Hermione, Neville and Ginny. She felt kind of odd, but then they were friends, and the only ones Luna had. When she sat at the Ravenclaw table, or in any classes without Gryffindor, she sat on her own, during pairwork always forced with an unwilling classmate.

It is very apinful to have so few friends, and spending most of your time without them, but it really makes you treasure the time you spend together. Sometimes enjoying the company of some people more than others.

Luna had liked one Ronald Weasley for quite a while. He was very funny, and although he called her Loony, it didn't seem so bad when he said it.

It all started going pear-shaped when Ron and Hermione got together. They were quite proud of their relationship, and had no idea of Luna's feelings, so they were very open about public displays of affection.

Luna was blissfully unaware of this happy new couple on the scene, as she had not seen Ron or anyone from their little Gryffindor group in ages. Professors had been laying homework on thick for the past couple of weeks.

The first she heard about it was from her scathing fellow Ravenclaw, Amy Upperton. She had stumbled upon Amy reading her diary to the other Ravenclaws, shrieking with laughter every few seconds.

"Well, she had no chance before, of course, but now that he's with that Hermione Granger, it's impossible! I've seen them together, kissing, hugging, all sorts. Loony has no chance in hell!"

They all giggled, and threw the book into a corner of the room.

But Luna didn't know that. She had already ran down the stairs to the dormitories and out of the portrait hole. No-one asked what the matter was; they all assumed it was just Loony Lovegood doing something strange.

She kept running and running, and she had no idea where she was going. She could hear Amy's voice in her head...'Well, she had no chance before, of course...' she fled down a corridor and nearly bumped into someone. She didn't know who, tears were blocking her vision. She ran through an open door, but found two people already occupying the room. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. When she saw who it was, she bolted as quickly as possible, her eyes miniature waterfall by that point. She ran to a corridor swamped with water. She waded through it to the door, and opened it.

There were noises coming from the third cubicle. The dor suddenly swung open, and a female ghost with glasses and her hair in ponytails glided out, her silvery face mirroring Luna's- surprised, and covered in tears.

"What are you doing in here? It's covered in water and you still come in!"

Luna looked startled. She had heard about this ghost, the one who haunts the bathrooms, crying and wailing. "You're that one they talk about. Moaning Mary?"

"MYRTLE!" Myrtle yelled. She turned all the taps until they were all spraying water everywhere.

Luna apologised; this ghost scared her.

"Why did you come here?" Myrtle asked again.

"I just needed to get away from them." Luna said.

"Them?" Myrtle questioned.

"Amy Upperton. Amy Up-herself more like. She hates me, because I'm different. Weird. You get the idea. "

Myrtle was surprised at the familiar story. "Yes, I do. What happened to push you over the edge like that?"

Luna sighed, and buried her head in her hands. Myrtle put a transparents hand on her shoulder, and Luna shivered. 'I can trust her', she thought. 'She looks like she understands.'

"They were reading my diary. Turns out the love of my life is taken. And the first I hear about it, is Amy Upperton laughing at my diary entries about him!"

"It's strange. This girl sounds like a girl called Olive Hornby who teased me in my teenage years. Tell me, who is the love of your life?"

Luna sighed again, and answered, "Ronald Weasley. Do you love anyone, Myrtle?"

Myrtle stared at the taps, and they swtiched off. She then turned to look at Luna. "Harry Potter."

"And he's with..."

"Ginny Weasley, I know."

Luna looked at the ghostly girl opposite her. They were so similar, it was scary...

Suddenly, there was a rush of air, and Luna spun around sharply.

Myrtle was perched on top of the sinks.

"I know this isn't a particularly pleasant question, but how did you die?"

Myrtle's eyes glazed over. "Harry asked me that..." she sighed, then snapped back to reality. "Well, I was the victim of the basilisk around 50 years ago.

"You're the girl from the rumours in my first year? The one that died by looking into the basilisk's eyes?"

Myrtle nodded. Luna looked awed. She stood there, letting this filter through her mind, absent-mindedly voicing a rather shocking comment, "I thought you committed suicide."

"I would have done, had the basilisk not killed me. This way was kinder to my parents."

Luna thought about this. 'Maybe I'll commit suicide...'

A voice derailed her train of thought.

"You know there are certain likenesses between us," said Myrtle, looking down at Luna from her place upon the top of the sinks, "Let's both hope we will experience true love and respect someday."

Luna got up quite quickly, and then stumbled. "I-I've got to go," she said, swiftly walking towards the door to the First floor bathroom.

"Please visit me again soon. If you need to talk to someone, I'm here."

"Thank-you," Luna said as she pushed it open, and left Myrtle to her moaning.

She then ran until she came to the Entrance hall, flung the doors open and went outside. She sprinted towards the lake, and sat by it, staring into her own surpised gaze.

They really were similar in many ways. They should talk more often.

Please Review. Even to tell me it's crap. I don't care.


End file.
